Summer of '69
by VampedVixen
Summary: I was actually at Woodstock. That was a weird gig. I fed off a flowerperson, and I spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move."


Whoo Hoo 35th Anniversary of Woodstock!  
  
Summer of '69  
  
By Vixen  
  
The Woodstock Arts and Music Festival in upstate New York was the place to be that summer, whether alive or dead. Out in the clearing by Yasgur's Farm, the party of the year drew 500,000 people gathered to pay homage to their rock legends, so many tasty treats just waiting to have their blood drained. Drusilla had made Spike promise not to hurt too many of them, bloody daft bird was too caught up in the peace and love movement to know that being a hippie and being a vampire just didn't mix.  
  
Spike had ditched his DeSoto twenty miles back on the side of the road since all routes to the site had been blocked off because of too much traffic. The long walk didn't take as much out of him as it did the rest of the rest of the concert goers. By the time he and Drusilla arrived Saturday night, the place was chaotic. More people had arrived that originally suspected, most not even paying the admission cost. Even though the food was beginning to run out, bathrooms were far and few between, and rain had begun pouring down the music hadn't stopped.  
  
"Now this is my idea of a party," Spike laughed as Drusilla twirled around in the rain, catching drops of it on her tongue. A group of anti-war activists tried to hand him a flier as the two vampires walked past the front gate, but Spike walked right past them. He didn't care about the human politics; he was only there for the music and the easy pickings. So many people blissed out of their minds, all ripe and juicy. None of them would be able to put up a decent fight, it would be bloody hilarious seeing them try to scamper away, only to fall over flat on their faces. Now that was entertainment.  
  
As it turned out however, it was Spike who wound up taking a trip through techno-colored acid dreams. He could barely remember anything about the beginning of the day now. Last thing he remembered was Drusilla wandering off, saying something about how she was hungry for the "chocolate covered ants". He recalled telling her that they weren't ants, they were just people mucking around in the mud. After that.. a big blank spot took the place of his memory.  
  
Spike giggled with lightheaded amusement as he stumbled through the crowds of mud covered tie-dye wearing tree-huggers. The slight buzzing in his head accompanied the music of Creedence Clearwater Revival, filling the hills with a melodious cacophony of sounds. Some man wearing camouflage pants bumped into him, sending Spike crashing to the ground. Laying there smiling, Spike gazed intently at his hands, they'd been twitching funny ever since he fed off that flower person. He waved through the air, watching as they blurred into one long slow moving pattern.  
  
A girl stood above him, her long blond hair falling down past her peasant shirt and suede brown vest, "Vampire."  
  
"What's up Susie Q," Spike asked, his words slurring.  
  
"The name's Sunshine," She said, yanking him up with supernatural strength. "You shouldn't have come here. I was having a blast until you arrived."  
  
He rolled his eyes, a slayer. Of all the people he could run into and of all the moments. The beast within took over and he kicked her away. He'd been aiming for her stomach, but he lost his balance. She managed to jump out of the way of his kick, only getting a boot grazed along her patchwork pants. Sunshine brushed the dirt off her and starred back up at the vampire with stake in hand, ready for the kill.  
  
"Come on, now." Spike backed away throwing his hands up in the air, "This isn't really a fair fight. I'm completely blitzed and.."  
  
Sunshine cut off his sentence and moved in, fists flying. She only managed to get in one blow before a gentleman who was wearing nothing but mud and dirt approached them. He smiled absentmindedly and produced a daisy, while the vampire and slayer just starred at him. Giving the flower to the slayer he told them both, "Hey, man, make peace not war."  
  
Spike burst out in a fit of giggles again when the slayer's face changed to a look of confusion mixed with annoyance. He only hung around for a moment before rushing away, remembering to haul ass while he still could. The slayer was too busy trying to get past the pacifist to be able to follow the vampire. Not so much running as stumbling, Spike pushed his way through the multitudes of people. He made a mental note to try to actively forget that half-assed fight and the running away that had ensued, if he could even remember the moment when the morning came.  
  
He passed by a circle of chanting people, the scent of marijuana smoke invaded his nose. The group was doing some sort of yoga that involved saying "ommmmm" a lot. Noticing it was Drusilla who sat at the head of the circle leading their mantra, Spike grinned and watched his love play with her food.  
  
"When the moon is in the Seventh House, and Jupiter aligns with Mars, then hell will guide the planets and blood will steer the stars," Drusilla stopped and meditated on this phrase for a moment. She'd been singing the damn song ever since Spike had taken her to see Hair. Though with the changed lyrics and Drusilla's lilting tone, none of the others in the circle could place where the words had really come from. Or maybe they were just too into the moment to notice.  
  
"That's so groovy. I totally see what you're saying," One young girl spoke up and Drusilla showered her with affection for being so attentive, running a hand through her hair, "Like right now, when the stars are aligned, the world's going to hell and there's like blood and stuff, because of the war. Your message speaks to me."  
  
Drusilla yanked her hand away, annoyed that her lyrics had been misinterpreted, "That's not the answer."  
  
"It'll never be the answer." The girl nodded, once again missing Drusilla's meaning. The big peace symbol on her necklace bounced against her chest while Spike just shook his head wondering why everyone seemed to have a thing against the war. It was bloody hilarious through his eyes, news reports of mayhem and bombs daily. It was more entertaining than watching The Andy Griffith Show on the telly at any rate. He could think of only one thing more enjoyable. Making love until the sun came up.  
  
Walking over to Drusilla, Spike lifted her to her feet and swung her around. She yelped in surprise but then kissed his neck. Looking down to the disappointed circle, Spike told them, "Sorry, have to borrow your guru for a bit before my buzz wears off."  
  
They found a tent that was unoccupied and zipped the front flaps closed. As Spike undressed his love, the faint melody of The Who's Acid Queen could be heard. Drusilla pulled Spike close to her, purring in his ear, "Did you have fun tonight, my dear heart?"  
  
Spike's skin still vibrated, a sensation that was only made better by the feeling of his eternal love beneath him. He grinned and let forth a small growl as Drusilla began doing various naughty things to his naked body, "Best damn concert ever."  
  
.END. 


End file.
